


In Gladden Fields

by Himring



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 05:07:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28648044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Himring/pseuds/Himring
Summary: The first two sons of Isildur to fall during the disaster of the Gladden Fields were Ciryon and Aratan.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 22





	In Gladden Fields

  
Prince Aratan sees his brother going down under the weight of two large orcs. He remembers the years he and Ciryon spent apart, guarding the Cirith Duath with as many as could be spared from the main attack, sitting in their accustomed alcove in the half-ruined halls of Minas Ithil, reading ominous reports from the Dagorlad, aware how precarious their chances were, if Sauron really tried to break out through the pass westward.  
  
He cannot lose his brother without acting, even though they are all in mortal peril. He dashes towards him and feels the orc blade go in deep.

**Author's Note:**

> Written during one of the SWG Instadrabbling sessions for the prompts: alcove, remembering, prince, guards


End file.
